


Lies

by Quinny_Imp



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinny_Imp/pseuds/Quinny_Imp
Summary: Confusion after the best friend's betrayal.





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after the events on Umbara.
> 
> Darth Nox, Nayel, is Theron's lover.

Culber was listening to the gossip with disbelief. Was it true? It couldn’t be? How could it be? It had to be some kind of joke.

Theron was the traitor? Theron was the one who had worked to destroy the Alliance? Culber was confused. After Vaylin’s and Arcann’s deaths the Jedi was ready to return home, back to the Republic. As disappointed as he was in what had happened to it since Saresh had taken over, this was the only home he had, so after completing the matters with the Eternal Alliance, it was time to return.

But Theron had convinced him to stay. He’d made a good argument that Culber could still do a lot of good here in the Alliance, even under command of a Sith lord. Maybe especially under command of a Sith lord. Who else would be better to balance the darkness, if not a Jedi.

After a battle with his own indecision, Culber made up his mind eventually; he stayed. Darth Nox was not as unreasonable, as he’d initially seemed, so the throne in his hands didn’t necessarily mean another copy of the Sith Empire. At least Culber hoped it didn’t.

Theron had told him to give it a try. And now… now it turned out it was all lies? That he didn’t believe in it himself, and was plotting to destroy it? Why had he bothered with convincing Culber to stay, then? Was this part of the plan? Culber could not imagine the reasons.

He sensed Darth Nox entering the room. The gloom was palpable, the anger, the pain. His own, Culber’s, feeling of betrayal by his friend had to be very pale in comparison with Nox’s.


End file.
